Robots and Love
by cassy1994
Summary: Pony's been acting tougher lately but Dally sees right through it. Semisong fic to You Are Not a Robot. Slash.


Title: Robots and Love**  
**  
Summary: Pony's been acting tougher lately but Dally sees right through it. Semisong fic to You Are Not a Robot. Slash.

(So I heard this song at one of my choir concerts. It was performed by two guys, Michael and Zach, and they sounded awesome, they are both tenor and they are both hot... ok enough about them... but they did this song and I thought it was going to be good so I recorded it... I have literally listened to it at least a thousand times since I first heard it, them singing not the original, and I must say it is great. I promised crankyXwhenXprovoked that we would do fanfics based on songs stuck in our heads so here this is... I suggest you listen to the song too... just saying... Read, Enjoy, Review.)

VHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVH

_"You've been acting awful tough lately_

_Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately_

_But inside, you're just a little baby_

_It's okay to say you've got a weak spot_

_You don't always have to be on top_

_Better to be hated than love, love, loved for what you're not."_

**"You Are Not A Robot" -Hoodie Allen**

I reached for another cigarette, and shouted out in protest as they were snatched away.

"Don't you think you have had enough of these today? I mean I know you smoke like a fiend but you've been smoking a lot more than usual recently." Dally said with his usual cool demeanor and smirk, but there was a glimmer of worry, or what looked like worry, in his eyes.

"Just give me my smokes back, Dal. I don't feel like fighting you for them." I said cooly, trying to imitate his usual toughness.

"Then don't fight me for them, but tell me, why the tough guy act?" He asked, tossing my pack of cigarettes inside the house.

"What act?" I questioned, glaring at him. I contemplated several reasons for the act though. I still wasn't over Johnny dying, it was almost my parents anniversary, both their death and their wedding, I was madly in love with Dally and he couldn't see it, the Socs had started harassing me even more, Soda and Steve had been drafted; the list continues.

Dally looked at me thoughtfully, "Pony, I know you better than that, the whole gang knows you better than that. Now what's eatin' you?"

I growled and glared out across the street. "A lot of shit, Dallas, a whole lot of shit. And you better give me my cigarettes back before you are in a whole lot of shit yourself."

Dally laughed. "Pony, you crack me up sometimes. You act like this tough guy now, but we both know you're scared of something real bad. You know it's okay to say you have a weak spot, right?"

I growled at him. "Fine, I'll tell you what's bugging me. We'll start with my parents death. People were so caught up in them being dead that they didn't even realize why they were out in the first place. Did you know that they were going out to dinner to celebrate their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary? Or that the only reason the car had stalled was because Soda had been trying to fix the rotary actuator? They didn't want to take the truck because it wasn't as romantic. But their twenty-sixth wedding anniversary is coming up, and it also marks the one year anniversary of their death." I let out angrily.

Dally just looked shocked. There were no other words for it, he looked shocked. "I didn't know any of that. Is that all that's bugging you?"

"Oh hell no. Johnny's been dead for about six months. You would think that I would be able to stop turning to him when I need to get something off my chest, but I'm not used to him being gone, and Soda hasn't been the same since Sandy left him. With him being drafted and out of the country, it's not exactly like I can turn to him anyway." I was slowly realizing that Dally was letting me vent to him, and he was understanding it, he was getting it. 'Great, just another reason to love him.'

"Something tells me that isn't everything. You can tell me, Pony. I may not seem like it but I do care about some things." Dally said. I watched as he stood up, his muscles rippling beneath his shirt. He looked down at me. "The stairs are just fine when you're smoking, but otherwise they aren't the best. Come inside, and tell me." He offered his hand to help me up. I accepted and followed him into the empty house.

"Why do you care so much about this, Dally?" I asked before picking up my cigarettes.

"You finish telling me what's bugging you, then we'll talk about me. Sit." He said, indicating the couch.

I sat, and then he sat next to me. I inhaled to continue my rant and caught his scent, it made me a little dizzy.

"You gonna tell Darry any of this?" I questioned him.

"Only if you want me to, which I don't think you do." He said, before putting his arms on the back of the couch, one surreptitiously draped over my shoulders.

"No, I don't. I don't want him finding out about any of this." I said defiantly.

Dally chuckled a bit. "Now tell me what else is bugging you."

I sighed, he wasn't going to let this go. "Fine. The Socs have been harassing me worse than they used to. Though now they only do it during school and in track practice, the two places where there aren't very many other greasers, and if there are, they don't care." I felt Dally tense next to me. "What's worse, Dally? Having people outright hate you for no good reason or loving someone who outright hates people for no good reason?"

He relaxed and I looked at him. His smirk had returned, in a teasing tone he asked, "Pony, are you saying you love someone?"

I gulped and looked away, "No, I'm just asking you which is worse."

He laughed. "I would have to say loving someone who outright hates people. Unless they are stalking the person, the person is bound to have some sort of idea that they are being loved, or at least that they are wanted a little. I don't think they would hate the person who loves them. Do you love someone, Pony?"

I felt my cheeks heating up. "I'm not supposed to love them."

I felt his arm drop to my shoulder and he pulled me closer. "Ponyboy, love is love. People aren't 'supposed to love', they just love." His voice was soft and close. When he continued his voice seem a little bit distant and he relaxed his grip. "If you love that Cherry chick, just because she's a Soc don't mean you aren't supposed to love her."

I smirked this time, "I don't love her, I thought I liked her, but I was more jealous of her."

"Why were you jealous of her?"

"Because she had something I want, and when she had it she didn't even appreciate it." I said.

"She's rich, what do you expect?" Dally muttered.

I sighed, I was going to have to tell him straight to make him see. "I don't care about her money, she had your attention. I'm not supposed to be jealous of a chick because she gets your attention. I'm not supposed to be craving your attention. I'm not supposed to like guys. I'm not supposed to love you, but I do."

I sat uncomfortably, waiting for him to understand what I had said, waiting for him to react. I should be moving away from him before he decked me. I started to get up, but I felt his arm on my shoulder tighten. He pulled his other arm around and turned my face towards his.  
"Pony, what color hair did Cherry have?" I looked at him quizzically.

"Red." I answered hesitantly.

"And Silvia, her hair isn't red, but her eyes are grey-green. Trixie had grey-green eyes and the cutest blush, it went all the way to her ears. Lianna had red hair and a nice set of lips. You see Pony, Two-Bit may date only blondes, and it may not seem like my girls have anything in common like that, but they all do. They all share something you have. I mean, sure, Cherry's red hair isn't as dark as yours, and Silvia's eyes didn't glisten the way yours do, but they were the best I could do without coming to you." Dally explained.

I felt myself blushing, "You don't mean that." I mumbled.

He laughed a little. "Oh, yes, I do."

He then met my lips. I gasped and kissed back. He brushed his tongue against my lips, deepening the kiss. I hungrily accepted. I felt his hand on my leg, pulling me on top of him, I straddled him like he wanted. The contact was incredible, I ground my hips down against his, eliciting a moan from him.

His hands grabbed the backs of my thighs, and he stood. I broke the kiss and wrapped my legs around him as well as my arms. I started kissing and nipping his neck trying to get more moans to come from him.

"Glory, Pony. I hope you are ready for this, because I want to make love to you right now and if you keep doing that you will have no say in the matter." Dally muttered in my ear.  
**  
**I lifted my head a bit, and whispered back, "I want you too."

He moaned again and put me down on the bed in my room. I scooted back as he shut and locked the door. He turned and met my eyes, before pulling his shirt off. I reached to take mine off, but he shook his head. "I'll do that, Pony." He said, taking his pants and underwear off.

I licked my lips at the sight of his manhood, and felt my own give a throb. He crawled up the bed to me and met my lips. Straddling me, he lifted my shirt off and threw it to the floor. He then proceeded to unbuckle my jeans and pulled them off in one swift motion. I moaned as his lips connected with my collarbone and his hand rubbed my manhood through my underwear.

"Dally," My thoughts were in a mess and I wanted more. "More."

I felt him smirk against my skin before he pulled my underwear down. He then gripped my member and started tugging and pulling on it bringing me close to climax quickly.

"Dally, I want you in me when I come." I whispered. He looked up and smiled.

"That can be arranged." He said, releasing me. He shifted down and took my length into his mouth. I gasped at the feeling. He pulled off and wet his fingers with his saliva, then took me in again. I felt one of his fingers massaging at my entrance. He ran his tongue up the vein then back down. I shuddered. The finger at my entrance pressed in a bit, I shifted against the intrusion, and the finger slid in easily. Dally pulled off, and met my gaze questioningly before pressing the second one in just as easily.

"I like to play with myself, and I fantasize about you when I do, in my fantasies you always top." I explained. He leaned up and met my lips.

"Is that so? Do you think you are ready for me then?" He whispered against my ear before biting my earlobe. I nodded and felt his fingers pull out.

I felt him at my entrance again and shifted against him as he pushed in. I moaned in pleasure and pain as he slid in. I was tighter than I thought I was. He pulled out and pushed in repeatedly, reaching in between us and grabbing my member and pumping that in rhythm with his movements. I soon climaxed and felt him doing the same. We collapsed on the bed, exhausted. He pulled out, and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Pony, I love you."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I whispered back, "I love you, too, Dally."

(Wow. Um, believe it or not this is the fastest I have ever typed a story. And this is actually decent I want to say. So, yeah, definitely look up the song 'you are not a robot' and i hope you enjoyed. -Luvs Cassy.)


End file.
